


Captain Allen Versus Captain Cold

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Except Len, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Nobody Respects Barry, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry takes over as captain of the CCPD, and he's dating Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold: cream of the crop of Central City's criminals.





	Captain Allen Versus Captain Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remus_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Daughter/gifts).



> inspired by [this](https://kleptoandpyro.tumblr.com/post/174058379581/secondstarthenstraightuntilmorn-sirhate)
> 
> made the word cloud [here](https://www.wordclouds.com/)

Barry Allen had huge shoes to fill as the new captain of the CCPD. His problems included yet were by no means limited to:

  1. paperwork
  2. paperwork
  3. and even more paperwork
  4. administrative duties
  5. the new mayor clogging the line to rant about the ineffectiveness of him and all his hardworking officers
  6. donut
  7. dohnut
  8. donught?
  9. Google, how the fuck do you spell donutt?
  10. doughnut prices skyrocketing
  11. not enough coffee
  12. not enough sleep
  13. people whispering behind his back
  14. _Captain Babyface_
  15. _Captain Pretty_
  16. _Captain Spank Bank_
  17. ugh
  18. is the coffee machine fixed yet?
  19. Joe not helping at fucking all
  20. _Nobody talked about Captain Singh that way!_
  21. _Captain Singh had a ring, Baer_
  22. we’re out of staples
  23. oh god I’ve been shot by my boyfriend



Some would say he was asking for it considering he was dating Captain Cold, Don of Central City’s underground, but they’d successfully been keeping it on the down low, so there was nothing for anyone to say.

Still, Barry refused to stand for it when he came home to him cleaning his gun and asking him, “So how was your day at work?”

“You fucking shot me! That was my d—ow—” he strained his injury unfurling his arms like a furious bird, “at work!”

“Ohhh,” Len said in that jerkass way that sounded like _awww_. He got up and hugged him, careful to mind his injury. “I’m sorry, Barry. I was aiming for the officer who called you Captain Spank Bank.”

“Goddamn me caring about my officers,” Barry relaxed in Len’s arms.

“My, my, the captain of the CCPD has a naughty mouth on him. You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?”

“I suck my boyfriend’s cock with this mouth,” Barry gave him a fuzzy kiss.

“Mmm…”


End file.
